The present invention related to high pulse repetition rate line narrowed gas discharge laser systems operating at, e.g., around 6 kHz and above with requirements for certain laser system output light beam pulse parameters, e.g., bandwidth, of maintenance in a range of about 0.5 pm, e.g., at full width half max (FWHM) and about 1.2 pm 95% energy integral (E95), e.g., and for pulse to pulse stability requirements on the order of around 5-10% of those numbers.
Beam quality requirements, e.g., for bandwidth control require improvements in the optical train mounting system, e.g., to reduce laser system operation induced variations to the respective beam quality parameter, e.g., due to laser system vibration coupling into one or more key elements of the optical train, e.g. the output coupler and/or the line narrowing unit, e.g., in a single chamber laser system or in the seed pulse generating master oscillator of a master oscillator—power amplifier (MOPA) or master oscillator—power oscillator (MOPO) laser system.
According to aspects of an embodiment of the present invention, applicant proposes solutions to the foregoing referenced shortcoming of existing systems.